Currently, rendering systems may upscale pixels from render resolution to display resolution for foveated rendering or multi-resolution rendering, inefficiently consuming power and GPU bandwidth. In addition, traditional systems may use a fixed sample rate for texel to pixel ratio, and therefore not adaptable to Improved performance and power efficiency.